Dirty Little Secret
by cyanide dragon
Summary: The best things are between only two people. NejiTen. songfic to AllAmerican Rejects' Dirty Little Secret


Dirty Little Secret

Personally, I think most songfics are horrible, so I can understand if there is great distaste for this fic. I thought it would be interesting to explore a not-so fluffy NejiTen relationship.

* * *

In the back of his mind, as he kissed a very drunk Tenten in the dark corner of the bar, he wondered. Neji and Tenten. Perhaps there was more to this relationship. He could never tell. But a ferocious hangover every next morning always suggested otherwise. He never wanted to know or to care otherwise about her.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

A few glances walking through town. A slight touch to his wrist. Tenten didn't so much want Neji as to just be reassured that he would be around every so often. There was no love between them, but there was always passion. A fling, that's all she wanted of him. No strings attached, no need to inform anyone.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

He always found himself thinking about those midnight visits when she curled up next to him, insistently snuggling her face into his chest. She'd be gone in the morning, and he wouldn't ask any questions. Was it so wrong that he needed a little bit of her every once in a while? Like a drug, a drug without regrets.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

The best moment in her life was right after one of Neji's missions. The mission's squad of seven jounin returned with only three alive: Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. Tenten wanted to hug the very life out of Hyuuga Neji. But she ended up kissing him, and to this day, Neji stands by that kiss as the reason why Tenten is the best kunoichi of Konoha.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Everyone wants to think they're an 'item' or couple. They all wish, hope, and try to set them up. It's pathetic. Often, the two wonder whether their village really consists of stealthy ninjas or bored matchmakers. They ditch all of the blind and double dates pushed on them. It's time wasted on what will never be.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

Neji knows that Tenten's ticklish. Tenten knows that Neji likes to braid his hair before sleeping, to avoid knots. Without saying anything, they watch each other. They know more about each other by observation than through idle chatter. Then again, good conversation wasn't a necessity for their weekend activites.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

It's the rule: don't say a word. Sleepiness is due to insomnia, headaches the result of mild illness or too much sake. Bruises and bitemarks are from missions or dogs. Kiba can't believe that Akamaru would go and attack Tenten like that. Akamaru is very confused all the while.

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

Could it ever be a real relationship, with love, public declarations of affection and bonding beyond bedrooms, dark alleys and bar corners, thick forests and empty classrooms? But, as a shinobi, Tenten would rather it be covert. A secret is better when no one else knows.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

He watches her face retreat into the distance, going with Lee and Gai on a mission. Last night, she gave him a kunai, one of her favorites. Why? All he knew was that it was time to move on. He saw that look in her eyes, the way she happened to tidy up her apartment before he arrived, the new hair ribbons in his favorite coffee color. He couldn't get attached.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

Somehow, no kunoichi kisses like Tenten, smiles like her, or does 'that thing' with her tongue that Tenten says read in Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise book. He won't admit it when he sees her again, four months later at the Konoha gates, that he's missed her. She won't admit to Neji that none of the Sand shinobi makes her blush in public, kisses her right, or knows that special trick he does with his hand.

_Who has to know  
who has to know_

Only they have to know that they've missed each other.


End file.
